


Lily e 'l'ubriaco'

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giglio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: James è sbalestrato come il vagabondo della Disney, ma non ugualmente romantico.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:Pairing: James/Lily.Prompt: Spugna.Lanciata da LittleHarmony13Prompt:http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/njmrod/65730676/20215/20215_original.png





	Lily e 'l'ubriaco'

Lily e 'l'ubriaco'

Lily appoggiò una mano sul ripiano di marmo del ponte. Sentiva una serie di fitte alla schiena, con l’altra mano strinse più forte il fianco di Potter. Il peso dell’altro ragazzo le premeva di sopra. Ansimò e sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi, le iridi color smeraldo della Evans si scurirono.

“Dobbiamo tornare a scuola, brutto imbecille” sibilò. James singhiozzò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi liquidi. La luce dei lampioncini si rifletteva nel suo viso.

“Hogsmade è un bel posto per cantar! Voglio sognar!” cantò a squarciagola. Le guance erano arrossate e l’alito gli puzzava di alcool. Si piegò in avanti e la giovane perse la presa.

“Sei una spugna, quando bevi” sibilò la rossa. Potter vomitò e la ragazza alzò il labbro superiore a sinistra in un tic.

“Finirai per ammazzarti, o peggio, farci espellere” sibilò Lily. James ridacchiò.

“Se ci espellono, ti sposo subito” biascicò. Cadde di lato con un tonfo sul ponte e si addormentò.


End file.
